


Confesiones en Navidad

by IrmaBurton



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Presents, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrmaBurton/pseuds/IrmaBurton
Summary: Escrito para la colección ladies secretas 2020.Ben, dueño de una librería le pide a su empleada Rey fingir ser su novia durante la cena navideña  organizada por su madre en la cabaña familiar.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Ladies Secretas 2020





	Confesiones en Navidad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eslian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eslian/gifts).



> Querida Eslian, espero te guste este regalo hecho con todo cariño.  
> Agradezco a todas las chicas del Discord Ladies of Ren, especialmente a Maka_Jarrah por su constante ayuda.

Atrapada en sus brazos, totalmente inmóvil no lograba calmar el palpitar desenfrenado de su corazón al tenerlo tan cerca. Aquellos suaves labios la estaban dejando sin respiración, sintiendo como acariciaba su frente descendiendo lentamente por su nariz para terminar en su boca. Un simple roce fue todo lo que sintió antes de escuchar el inconfundible sonido de la alarma que cada mañana la despertaba.

Se quedó un momento más disfrutando de las sensaciones que le dejó aquel sueño que se estaba haciendo recurrente cada noche. No quería abrir los ojos pero un golpe en la cabeza la hizo reaccionar.

⎯ ¡Despierta ya, Rey o volverás a llegar tarde como siempre! –Gritó Rose a su lado volviendo a lanzarle una almohada esta vez por la espalda.

⎯ ¿Qué hora es? –Preguntó dando un salto de su cama para empezar a cambiarse.

Cuando llegó a la librería saludó amablemente a Ben como todas las mañanas pero este apenas si la miró al devolverle el saludo subiendo apresurado a su oficina para encerrarse allí durante varias horas.

Preocupada por el extraño comportamiento que últimamente tenía su jefe hacia ella, intentó descifrar el motivo del cambio de actitud tan repentino si solo hace unos días incluso almorzado juntos en la tienda debido al intenso trabajo que tenían, decidiendo que de esa manera ahorrarían tiempo valioso. Ahora todo había cambiado, Ben se había vuelto distante ya duras penas si cruzaba palabra con ella, fue entonces cuando Rey comenzó a pensar que estaba molesto y quizás hasta quisiera despedirla.

Intentó recordar en qué se había equivocado, entonces vino a su mente aquel día y se regañó por dentro por haber hecho aquella tontería. Decorar toda la tienda con los clásicos adornos navideños sin consultarle a su jefe fue sin dudas una mala idea, más aún sabiendo el rechazo que este sentido por esa festividad.

En su oficina Ben nervioso caminaba dando círculos intentando encontrar una manera de decirle a su empleada aquello que hace días lo torturaba sin descanso. Frustrado se sentó cerrando los ojos maldiciendo el carácter tan explosivo que poseía y que esta vez lo había puesto en un aprieto del que no sabía cómo salir airoso.

No podía negarlo, su madre tenía la sorprendente capacidad de irritarlo con los preparativos para la tradicional cena navideña que siempre organizaba en la cabaña familiar pero esta vez se había excedido al invitar a aquella mujer.

Tanto fue su esfuerzo para que su madre cambiara de opinión que incluso le había mentido diciéndole que estaba en pareja por lo que no había necesidad de invitar a aquella joven exasperante. Pero todo resultó peor, Leia no solo reafirmó su decisión sino además le exigió que llevara a la cena a la maravillosa novia que él describió con lujos y detalles. 

No tenía opción, si no lo hacía, su madre era capaz de presentarse en la tienda provocando un gran alboroto.

El golpe en la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos, abriendo los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada angustiada de su bella empleada.

⎯Hace días te portas extraño y solo quiero saber si estás molesto conmigo.

Ben sintió un profundo deseo de abrazarla pero se negó a hacerlo porque estaba seguro que al sentirla en sus brazos terminaría confesándole aquellos sentimientos que tan celosamente había ocultado.

 **-** Tú no has hecho nada, Rey –respondió levantándose de la silla para mirar por la ventana– Tengo un problema familiar y eso me tiene inquieto.

—Entiendo. Si hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar, dímelo por favor.

Girando lentamente ‹› es ahora o nunca ››, pensó.

—En realidad… si puedes ayudarme Rey. –Comentó acercándose a ella.

 **-** Dime cómo.

⎯Mis padres organizan la cena navideña y siempre cada año me presionan para que find una novia y siente cabeza, incluso en ocasiones han invitado a mujeres solteras para presentármelas…

La imagen de Ben rodeado de mujeres coqueteándoles le revolvió el estómago pero Rey se contuvo de hacer cualquier gesto de disgusto.

 **-** Es muy extraño, pero… ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?

 **-** Podrías acompañarme a la cena como mi novia. Sería solo por unas horas y luego nos marcharemos. –Quedando solo a centímetros de distancia le habló mirándola a los ojos. −En verdad, te necesito Rey.

No sabía si era su cercanía o esas últimas palabras dichas con ese tono suave y pausado lo que casi le provoca un desmayo.

Al ver la expresión de ella, una mezcla de sorpresa, miedo y algo más que no logró identificar Ben trató de calmarla.

 **-** No tienes que contestarme ahora, solo piénsalo por favor.

Después de varias horas de aquella conversación Rey le relató todo lo sucedido a su compañera de cuarto aún sin poder creerlo ella misma.

⎯ ¡Hazlo Rey! no lo pienses más por Dios –comentó exaltada Rose mirándola luego con expresión divertida –No puedes dejar pasar esta oportunidad, fingiendo ser su novia podrás abrazarlo, besarlo y quién sabe qué más.

Rey no pudo evitar el sonrojo que le provocó imaginarse todo aquello, lo que hizo reír a carcajadas a su amiga.

 **-** No es gracioso –la regañó aventándole un almohadón.

 **\- ¡** Oye tranquila! tengo una idea. –Comentó Rose sentándose a su lado. - Dile que aceptas pero con una condición, llevar a tu mejor amiga pues al no tenernos más que a nosotras, no puedes dejarme sola en las fiestas. Y situación ahí te puedo ayudar con cualquier incómoda.

Al otro día Hux abrió la puerta de la oficina encontrando a Ben recargado en su escritorio masajeando sin cesar su cabeza.

—Iba a decirte que deberías tener cuidado al dejar la puerta de la tienda abierta pero por tu actitud veo que tienes mayores preocupaciones que un simple robo. –Soltó mientras abrazaba a su amigo notablemente sorprendido por su visita.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no me avisaste que vendrías?

 **-** Necesitaba un descanso y decidí venir de un momento a otro… fue algo repentino. Ahora dime ¿Qué te ocurre? - preguntó preocupado.

Después de contarle todo Hux se echó a reír, lo que no hizo más que enfurecer a su amigo.

 **\- ¡** Eso es justo lo que necesita, burlas de tu parte! ¿No crees que ya tengo suficiente? –Habló entre dientes Ben.

⎯Es solo que no lo entiendo, por qué no le dices lo que sientes por ella realmente. Porque por el modo que hablas es más que evidente que te trae loco.

 **-** No es tan fácil, ella es especial. Si te hubieras enamorado alguna vez entendiste por lo que estoy pasando. –Afirmó deteniéndose de inmediato al escuchar un ruido detrás de la puerta.

 **-** Es solo Millie. –Rió Hux levantando a la gatita después de abrir la puerta −Deberías ver tu cara de susto.

 **-** Por un momento pensé que… no, es imposible, ella siempre llega tarde. –Comentó Ben suspirando aliviado.

Escondida entre los estantes, Rey trataba de calmar su corazón desbocado ‹vio él me ama ››, pensó sonriendo con lágrimas formándose en sus ojos. Con sumo cuidado, tratando esta vez de no tropezar con nada salió de la tienda y esperó hasta que Ben estuvo solo para volver a entrar como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

Al verla él intentó hablar pero ella se le adelantó diciéndole lo que había decidido. A pesar de estar sorprendido Ben se repuso rápidamente y sin perder más tiempo subieron a su oficina donde pasaron toda la mañana planeando hasta el más mínimo detalle la historia que iban a contar.

Acordaron entre otras cosas cenar esa como cada noche a partir de ese día para conocerse mejor y evitar cometer algún error en el interrogatorio al que estaban seguros los sometería la familia Solo.

Esa noche Ben se preparó para recibir a Rey pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando al abrir la puerta Hux entró apurado con gato y maletas incluidas a su departamento gritando furioso, puesto que a pesar de haber recorrido todo el pueblo este no había found un lugar decente donde hospedarse. Sin dudarlo Ben le ofreció una habitación libre pidiéndole tan solo que vigilara a la bola de pelos con la que cargaba para que no destruyera nada.

Mientras discutían por la forma tan despectiva en que Ben se había referido a la querida mascota de su amigo, Rey quien estaba parada en la puerta fingió toser logrando de este modo callar de inmediato a los dos hombres.

 **\- ¿** Es que acaso nunca cierras las puertas? –Bromeó Hux recibiendo una mirada asesina de su amigo.

 **-** Pasa por favor. –Se apresuró a decir Ben acompañándola hasta la sala sin despegar los ojos de ella pues nunca había visto con un vestido tan llamativo y estaba realmente impactado por su belleza. −Te ves realmente hermosa –susurró sonriendo.

Cuando Hux iba a presentarse, notando que al parecer su amigo había perdido totalmente el habla, el timbre sonó y este fue a abrir la puerta. Una joven con sonrisa radiante estaba ahí, quien se quedó totalmente inmóvil al ver los ojos azules del pelirrojo.

\- ¡Rosa! –Exclamó Rey acercándose junto a Ben a la puerta - ¿Sucedió algo?

 **-** Olvidaste tu bolso. –Respondió mirando de reojo al hombre que no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Después de presentarse, Hux insistió en cocinar para todos, un pasatiempo que pocos conocían y que en esta oportunidad creyó sería una buena manera de agradecerle a su amigo por dejarlo quedarse en su departamento. Además por supuesto, que era la excusa perfecta para saber más de la joven que acababa de conocer.

Cenaron y conversaron a gusto hasta altas horas de la noche por lo que al finalizar la velada Ben insistió en llevar a las chicas para asegurar de que nada les pasara.

Al volver a su departamento se encontró con un Hux desesperado por ser invitado a la cena navideña. Entendiendo el motivo de aquella extraña petición Ben lo motivo con una ceja levantada.

⎯Creo que no soy el único a quien traen loco. - Se burló dándole una palmada en la espalda, riendo mientras caminaba rumbo a su habitación.

En los días siguientes Rose y Hux se unieron a las cenas que planificado la supuesta pareja de novios con el pretexto de que todos debían conocer los pormenores de la hermosa historia de amor.

La noche anterior al gran evento todos se reunieron en el restaurante donde Rose trabajaba como mesera. Antes de sentarse en la mesa reservada para ellos, Ben se disculpó por no poder quedarse a probar el delicioso plato que tantas veces le recomendado y guiñándole un ojo a Hux tomó un Rey del brazo guiándola a la salida.

Momentos después Rose trajo el plato a la mesa, comentando al pasar que conocía bien la receta y que si le agradaba la comida quizás un día ella se lo podría preparar como retribución por el estupendo manjar con el que él la habría sorprendido la noche en que se conocieron. La sola idea de que ella se tomara tantas molestias por él lo llenó de gozo.

El brillo en sus ojos la cautivó, dejando escapar una risita que llamó la atención de un comensal de la mesa conjunta.

⎯ ¡Oye tú! –Exclamó el hombre levantando la voz. ¿Solo lo atenderás a él?

Hux estuvo a punto de levantarse pero la mirada de Rose, como un pedido en silencio lo mantuvo en su lugar.

⎯Lo siento señor ¿Desea algo más? −preguntó con una sonrisa fingida.

⎯Te dije que puedes llamarme Finn, cariño. –Rió tomando la mano de la joven.

⎯Suélteme por favor –suplicó nerviosa intentando liberarse del agarre.

⎯No seas tan arisca, muñeca –Se burló jalándola hacia él bruscamente.

Incapaz de tolerarlo más Hux se acercó, apartando con delicadeza a la joven, enfrentando a aquel detestable hombre.

⎯Esa no es forma de tratar a una mujer - Molesto lo miró desafiante.

Sosteniéndole la mirada, Finn se levantó tirando a un lado la servilleta.

⎯Sé cómo tratar a jovencitas coquetas como ella. –Alardeó fijando la vista en Rose −Con una buena propina me dejarás hacer lo que quiera –soltó guiñándole un ojo.

La respuesta de Hux no se hizo esperar, golpeándolo en el rostro lo tumbó sobre la mesa para luego abalanzarse sobre él dispuesto a no dejarle un hueso sano. Pero la mano de Rose sujetándolo con fuerza lograron apartarlo lentamente de aquel hombre.

Los meseros del restaurante corrieron a levantar a Finn, quitándole en el proceso los restos de comida que se le impregnado en la ropa.

⎯ ¡Suéltenme! –Gritó tocando su boca empapada de sangre. –Te arrepentirás por esto niña, soy amigo del dueño. –Amenazó furioso.

Sorprendiendo a todos, Rose se quitó el delantal arrojándoselo a la cara.

⎯Dígale que renuncio. –Afirmó tomando la mano de Hux saliendo del local.

En otra parte del pueblo, Rey daba el último sorbo a su soda insistiendo con la misma pregunta una y otra vez.

 **-** ¿Qué tramas Ben?

—Es una sorpresa.

⎯Está cerrado a esta hora –dijo la joven mientras él sonreía sacando una llave de su bolsillo. ⎯Espera y verás.

La pista era enorme, decorada completamente con pequeños cientos de luces de colores junto con estrellas y cintas colgadas del techo, creando un ambiente mágico que Rey nunca olvidaría.

La expresión maravillada de ella le confirmó lo que había pensado, la joven anhelaba patinar pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad ya que toda su vida vivió en una ciudad caracterizada por ser seca y árida.

La sentó en una banca y arrodillándose frente a ella le entregó un gran paquete perfectamente envuelto. Rey eufórica gritó como una niña que recibe su juguete preferido, riendo mientras se calzaba sus patines nuevos. 

Con un poco de ayuda entró a la pista, colocándose frente a Ben quien la tomó de ambas manos empezando a desesperarse.

Cuando se sintió más segura comenzó a alternar sus pies, levantando uno y después el otro perdiendo el equilibrio de pronto. La caída era inminente de no ser por los fuertes brazos del pelinegro que la sujetaron apegándola más a su cuerpo.

Perdida completamente en la dulce sonrisa de Ben, Rey no pudo evitar recordar sus sueños, aquellos que siempre la dejaban deseosa de más.

Decidió entonces atreverse a hacerlos realidad y con manos temblorosas lo abrazó por el cuello esperando que él entendiera aquel mensaje.

Y así lo hizo, Ben llevaba días deseando tener el momento perfecto para intentarlo y al verla ahí, temblando en sus brazos se decidió y sin titubear acarició aquella delicada boca con sus labios, dando pequeños besos que poco a poco se transformaron en uno más exigente .

Un mar de sensaciones invadió a Rey, muchas de las cuales no lograron identificar. Se concentró entonces en el calor incrementándose en su pecho y en los latidos de su corazón que parecieron perder el compás habitual.

Solo unos segundos duró aquel tan ansiado beso pero suficiente fue el tiempo para que ambos confirmaran sus sospechas, lo que sentían no era simplemente deseo o atracción, no, aquello sin dudas era amor. Un amor puro y sincero que nació de improviso y que fue creciendo con el paso del tiempo.

Cuando el día por fin llegó, todos estaban más que nerviosos no solo por la cena sino por los últimos eventos que han puesto de cabeza sus vidas.

Ben y Rey compartían miradas cómplices sonriendo disimuladamente durante todo el camino, mientras que Hux observaba por la ventana intentando idear un plan para conquistar a Rose sin darse cuenta de que la chica en cuestión lo miraba embobada suspirando como una adolescente enamorada.

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña todos salieron a recibirlos con abrazos y besos que para Ben parecían nunca terminar.

⎯ ¡Suéltalo ya cariño que también quiero saludar a mi hijo! –Exclamó Han ganándose una mirada de reproche de su esposa.

Después de liberarse del saludo de bienvenida desmedido por parte de Zorri, Ben tomó la mano de Rey depositando un beso en el dorso de esta.

Leia quien tituló aquella muestra de cariño tan poco habitual en su hijo, se acercó sonriente a ellos.

⎯Ella debe ser la increíble jovencita de la que me has hablado.

⎯Ella es –anunció orgulloso- Su nombre es Rey.

Al entrar en la cabaña lo primero que Leia informó fue la disposición de las habitaciones. Cuando Rey escuchó que Zorii dormiría con Rose se sintió aliviada ya que a pesar de no conocerla, las miradas y caricias excesivas de la joven hacia Ben fueron suficientes para imaginarse asfixiándola con la almohada a mitad de la noche.

Pero su tranquilidad duró muy poco puesto que al saber que compartiría habitación con el pelinegro el pánico se apoderó de ella, sintiéndose una tonta por no haber contemplado ese posible escenario.

⎯Dormiré en la bañera o en el piso. –Afirmó Ben entrando a la habitación señalando todo el espacio que podría ocupar para no molestarla.

—Mmmm… en el piso entonces, porque no creo que entres en la bañera. –Respondió divertida. Respirando profundamente más tranquila al comprobar que como todo un caballero, él no abusaría de aquella situación para sacar algún provecho.

Verla otra vez con una expresión calma y feliz después de notar la inquietud creciendo en ella desde que llegaron, fue reconfortante.

Se había propuesto desde el momento que ella aceptó ayudarlo, colmarla de atenciones para que mantuviera aquella sonrisa encantadora con la que ahora él se deleitaba.

⎯ ¡Vamos! Exploremos un poco antes de almorzar. –Sugirió terminando de acomodar las maletas.

Rose y Rey llegaron primeras a la cima de la pequeña colina que se encontraron cerca de la cabaña. Un poco más atrás la seguían Ben, Hux y Zorii quienes llegarán colocaron en posición los trineos para deslizarse.

Ben de inmediato llamó a Rey sentándola al frente y sujetando con fuerza su cintura se lanzó de la pendiente. Hux intentó hacer lo mismo con Rose pero Zorii se adelantó colocándose frente a él, guiando las manos de este hacia su cuerpo.

⎯Abrázame Armitage. - Pidió la joven acariciando los brazos de Hux.

Sin darle tiempo de negarse, la joven se impulsó tirando del trineo logrando que ambos se deslizaran, llegando a la base de la colina casi al mismo tiempo que la primera pareja.

⎯ ¡Sabía que tus brazos me protegerían! –Gritó exaltada Zorii mirando de reojo a Ben.

Al volver a subir el pelirrojo intentó acercarse a Rose pero esta no hizo más que ignorarlo el resto de la mañana.

En el almuerzo Zorii al ver que su plan de causarle celos a Ben no estaba funcionando pensó en subir la apuesta y comenzó a acariciar descaradamente la mano de Hux sobre la mesa.

Con deseo de salir corriendo por la puerta Rose se levantó y disculpándose se retiró alegando que debido al viaje se sintió exhausta. Su autocontrol duró hasta que llegó a su cuarto, donde cayéndose sobre la cama rompió en llanto.

Intentando ir tras ella, Rey se levantó pero Ben la detuvo señalándole con la mirada que su amigo debía ser quien hablara con ella.

Al llegar al cuarto Hux golpeó la puerta pero al no tener respuesta este entró ganándose una mirada de odio de la joven, quien después de secarse las lágrimas lo empujó hasta casi sacarlo de la habitación.

⎯Tan solo déjame explicarte. –Suplicó el pelirrojo.

⎯ ¡Vete! Eres un ciego si no te das cuenta que solo te está utilizando. –Gritó molesta acercándose más a él - No te quiere Armitage, no como….

Al tenerla tan cerca, inmóvil después de decir esas palabras, él no se reprimió más y tomándola del rostro le robó un beso.

Completamente paralizada la joven se dejó besar, sintiendo que todo el enojo desaparecía en tan solo un segundo. 

⎯Entiéndelo Rose, la única que me interesa eres tú - le susurró a centímetros de su boca.

La sinceridad en sus ojos la convenció, él decía la verdad y sin siquiera pensarlo lo abrazó para volver a juntar sus labios con los suyos, esta vez con un beso más cargado de pasión.

En la tarde aprovechando que todos estaban ocupados ultimando los detalles para la cena, Ben escapó con Rey, ansiando tener un momento a solas con ella. Caminaron hacia el bosque que rodeaba la cabaña, lo hicieron en silencio disfrutando de la vista que la naturaleza les brindaba.

De pronto Rey se agachó soltando un quejido, cuando Ben se acercó ella simplemente se levantó lanzándole sin previo aviso una bola de nieve para después echarse a correr riendo lejos de él.

Así pasaron toda la tarde lejos de todos, persiguiéndose mutuamente entre los árboles, rodando sobre la nieve y entre juegos y risas se besaron una vez más, confesándose finalmente lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

En ese mismo momento, llegando cansados por las compras Leia y Han entraron a la cocina a dejar los alimentos por los que he ido hasta el pueblo. Lo que vieron los dejó sin habla, puesto que al parecer se había formado una pareja entre sus invitados.

Hux empapado en harina mantenía prisionera entre su cuerpo y la cocina a una Rose que le suplicaba perdón repartiendo pequeños besos por todo el rostro.

Asombrada por la escena Leia dejó caer la bolsa con mercadería provocando que el pelirrojo soltara de inmediato a la joven separándose de ella rápidamente.

⎯Estábamos horneando galletas. –Afirmó Hux sacudiéndose la ropa, quitándose los restos de harina.

⎯Sí y… nos manchamos un poco. -agregó avergonzada la joven.

⎯Con su permiso. - Ambos se retiraron agachando la cabeza como dos cachorros regañados.

A la hora de la cena todos reían y conversaban disfrutando de la deliciosa comida menos Zorii quien al entender finalmente que no tenía oportunidad alguna con Ben, se limitó a escucharlos en silencio.

Sin notarlo las horas pasaron y después de avanzada ya la madrugada, todos decidieron irse a descansar.

Rey inquieta daba vueltas en la cama intentando conciliar el sueño pero eso era imposible, no dejaba de pensar en el regalo que tenía preparado para Ben.

Malinterpretando la causa de los nervios que no dejaban dormir a Rey, el joven se levantó diciéndole que iba por un vaso de agua pero los minutos pasaron y él no regresó. Preocupada lo buscó encontrándolo acostado en el sofá del living tapado solo con su propio abrigo.

Suspiró emocionada al darse cuenta que él era capaz de soportar todo por ella incluso frío, incomodidad y los terribles dolores que seguramente sentiría al despertarse.

Trayendo una manta se acercó despacio, cubriéndolo para luego con el mayor sigilo acomodarse a su lado.

En la mañana temprano Ben abrió los ojos impactado al ver a Rey abrazada a él. Con sumo cuidado la levantó en brazos llevándola al cuarto donde la colocó suavemente en la cama.

Minutos después de despertarla con una taza de chocolate caliente, tomados de la mano fueron a la sala donde todos animados sacudían los paquetes de regalos intentando descifrar qué sorpresa contenían. Cada uno fue abriéndolo y mostrándolo a los demás.

Cuando Hux y Ben abrieron los suyos inmediatamente supieron que aquellos suéteres no eran comprados sino tejidos a mano por el par de jóvenes que ahora se acercaban con mirada expectante esperando la reacción de ellos.

Hux fue el primero que se lo probó con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios al notar que una manga era más larga que la otra. Besando la mejilla de Rose le entregó el regalo que había comprado días después de haber visitado el restaurante donde ella trabajaba, un libro titulado "Picante en tu vida" con recetas de comidas hechas a base de ingredientes afrodisíacos.

⎯Estoy impaciente por preparar y probar cada receta a tu lado. –Susurró el joven al oído haciéndola sonrojar.

Apartados de todos Rey ayudaba a colocarle el suéter a Ben, que por lo ceñido que le quedaba al cuerpo parecía ser de tres o más talles menos.

Besando su frente el pelinegro le agradeció el regalo, depositando en sus manos una pequeña caja que guardaba en su interior un fino colgante de camafeo. Ubicándose a su espalda Ben le colocó el collar, reposando luego su barbilla sobre la cabeza de la joven disfrutando de su aroma mientras que con suaves caricias la fue abrazando por la cintura.

⎯Es hermoso - dijo asombrada sujetando la joya entre sus dedos. –Yo solo te di un estúpido suéter mal confeccionado.

⎯Me diste mucho más. –Murmuró abriendo el relicario, dejando ver una frase grabada en su interior –Léelo –Le pidió.

"Tu amor es el mejor regalo que pudiste haberme dado"


End file.
